Where No Man Has Gone Before
by punchtowarPENIS
Summary: McCoy goes there. (Kirk/McCoy)


They were finally all alone. A deserted planet all to them.

The trip of the search party to Omicron Persei 8 was relatively uneventful, aside from one injury. But it wasn't as bad as Doctor McCoy made it out to be.

"It's a fracture in the Coccyx. He'll be fine but he can't be back in the chair for a little while. Beaming him up from here could be a little bit dangerous, so I'll keep him here to rest for a little while. The shot I'm giving him will mend him up real good. And quick too. Come back for us in about 69 hours. We'll be set by then."

"Doctor McCoy, I don't think it's logical to leave two men alone on the surface of an unknown planet. The chance of you being injured is relatively low but there is no reason you two can't return to the ship."

_Dammit man, I just want to get laid!_ thought Bones.

"Spock, go back to the ship with the search party. That's an order. We'll stay here. We will be fine for a few days on our own."

"Very well Captain. Though I cannot help but question your judgement, I will not disobey a direct order."

_Maybe I need to directly order him up my ass sometime soon. _Thought Kirk, before remembering the fine man next to him.

The search party was beamed aboard, and the two horny men left alone.

"About damn time," said the lonely doctor.

"Y'know, Bonesy, I hate those shots but the aphrodisiac is really working."

"I'm glad something can get through to you besides your own testosterone."

Jim quirks his eyebrows and smirks, "my testosterone seems to be getting to you too."

"Are you sure its not the estrogen? I cannot get over those boobs of yours."

"Oh god Bones just take your clothes off."

"Is that a direct order, Captain."

"Screw you."

"Only if you call me Daddy."

"You know what? Just fuck me already… Daddy."

A look of bewilderment crossed Daddy's face with his new nickname. His penis went to maximum phallic degree and he stood straight up.

Jim rose with him and they crushed their faces together. There was nothing loving or romantic about this, they were clanging teeth, pushing lips, tongues fighting for dominance. (Leo won as usual.) Their hands reached around each other, removing their Starfleet uniforms without care.

As their clothes came off, not much attention was paid to them staying in one piece. "Shit, Jim, we have to put these back on, we can't ruin them."

"Well then you'll have to ruin my ass instead." Said Jim, then crushing his face back onto Bones. "Except I actually brought a change of clothes for each of us so you'll have to do both."

Once their clothes were off, they returned their bodies to the dusty surface of the planet. Jim laid against the warm ground, Bones straddling above him.

"Jim did you bring a condom. You had this all planned out."

"Bones you know about my latex allergy you've been my doctor for years."

"Shit Jim, well how are we going to do this now?"

"The same way we've been doing it every other time! Stick your dick in my butt!"

"Alright Jim but I don't want to have to report to Starfleet about the Captain's penis rashes!"

"Are you saying you're not clean Leo?"

"I make no promises Jim."

"Oh just lube up your magic wand."

Bones spreads an ABSOLUTE SHIT TON of lubricant around his MASSIVE PENIS.

"Alright, here it goes Jim. Where no man has gone before. "

The lube that remained on his hand went to good use as he stuck his first finger up the butt of James Tiberius Kirk, his lover and captain.

"Ohhhh Daddy daddy daddy, Leo that feels soooooo good."

"Oh you just wait I got 9 more where that came from."

"And that's not even counting the toes, Bones."

"Yeah we're not doing that again Jim. One time deal."

"Yeah alright OHHHH NELLY RIGHT THERE LEO"

"Alright you're getting there your tight ass is a bitch to open up. Even my surgeon's hands have a tough time with it."

"Just put em right up there I can deal with it."

Bones was up to three fingers now, pressing in and out and scissoring the muscular tissue inside his butthole.

"You think you can handle my MASSIVE COCK yet?"

"Just do it Bones!"

Bones lined up his manhood, pressing the tip firmly against his entry point. With a firm push he became part of Jim. He looked up to the eyes of his captain. The man's eyes, orbs filled with overflowing lust, stared with desire. Bones knew he could move now.

"I might not be a captain, but I'm ordering us to PUNCH IT TO **WARP SPEED**"

Bones thrust in and out swiftly, a chorus of moans echoing through the vast empty plains of the deserted planet. Jim's voice got gradually higher as the soft tissue of his rectum was punished.

"Leo!" He whimpered, "Is that the best you've got?"

Jim let out a small cry as Bones slammed his ROCK HARD PENIS (WOW!) harder into his sore ass. "BONES! Don't you dare stop!" He cried, feeling his frail body quivering.

"I can't go for much longer! My phaser's going to blow!" Bones groaned as he fucked the his captain. "And I'm pretty damn sure yours will too!"

Jim cried out his lover's name as he came, causing Bones to come as well. As Bones pulled out he collapsed onto Jim, kissing his face and neck.

Jim grinned up at him, "You boned me real good, Bones.


End file.
